logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel/Logo Variations
The Disney Channel 1983–1997 untitled1983.png|Yellow version without the text Colored The Disney Channel Logo.png|Colored Version TheDisneyChannel1993.png|Colored Logo from 1993 1994–1995 (secondary) This was a secondary logo used briefly in the mid 90's. Disney Channel 1997–2002 Mickeylg.jpg|Logo without the word "CHANNEL" mainly used on the air. 2014-07-10 12.44.45 pm.png|The on-screen bug used from April 1997-May 2002 Disney Channel 1997.svg|Alternate logo with "Channel" text Disney1997.png| Disney Channel ID 1997.png|''Out of the Box'' 1997 Disney Channel Tuttler Logo.png|''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (Tuttler) Disney Channel 1997 Logo.png| YAQMlJIqd1a3ivm.jpg| Disney Channel Logo Pooh.png|Variant featuring Pooh Disney Channel Bear in the Big Blue House.png|''Bear in the Big Blue House'' DisneyChannel Logo Goofy.png|Variant featuring Goofy Goofy (Another Version).png|Variant featuring Goofy (Second version) Disney Channel Donald Duck Id Logo.png|Variant featuring Donald Duck Disney Channel Mickey the Magician.PNG|Variant featuring Mickey the Magician Disney Channel logo with Mickey Dancing.PNG|Variant featuring Mickey Mouse dancing Disney Channel Woody and Buzz.png|''Toy Story'' DisneyChannelUSA1997.png| DisneyChannelLogo1998.png DisneyChannelLogo1997.png DisneyChannelUSALogo1997.png DisneyChannelUSALogo1998.png DisneyRolie1998.png DisneyReading1997.png DisneyChannelLogo1999.png| DisneyChannelBlackAndWhiteMickey.png|Variant featuring Black and white Mickey Disney Channel - Variant featuring a zoog.gif|Variant seeing a Zoog 2002–2011 Disney Channel 2007.svg|Version with gradients Disney Channel 2003.jpg| Disney Channel 2002 old.svg|The logo with a purple fill. Disney_Channel_2002_alt.svg|The whole logo itself. Normally shown on intros for Disney Channel's original series and movies between 2002 and 2007 Disney+Channel+logo.jpg|All blue logo. Disney Channel Shake It Up ads.jpg|Seen on ads for Shake It Up. DC_ExpressYourself_EndTag_2002.jpg|End tag used in the Express Yourself promos and other related promos from Oct. 2002-2006 in the U.S. version. DC_OnScreenBug_US.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo not visible, used from June 2002-August 2006 in the U.S. version. DC_OnScreenBug_Int.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo visible, used internationally (until 2011) and in the U.S. version (from Aug. 2006-May 2010) DC_OnScreenBug_Blue.png|In the U.S. version, from Oct. 2002-2007/2008, the logo would pop into view from the bottom right-hand corner, then the name of the current show playing would slide out from the logo for about 10 seconds, then the ticker slides back in and turns into a grey on-screen bug. It would turn blue again when the ticker expands once again to promote a new episode of a show or sweepstakes for the channel. It would also be blue when the bug reappears from the channel's promotion of its website. DC_Promo_OnScreenBug.png|On-screen but during its promos, used from June 2002-2006 in the U.S. version. DC_Promo_Website.jpg|Advertisement of the channel's website used in the U.S. version, used from June 2002-late 2005, during programming. 2010–2014 DisneyChannel2010Logo.png|2D version DC2011.png|Blue and yellow variation, used in on-air promotions and bumpers. DisneyChannel2010.png|The most common version used as the main logo DCHANNEL.PNG|Blue variation of the 2010 logo bandicam 2012-05-22 21-35-30-450.jpg|Logo on Earth Day, 2012 Disneychannelonscreenlogo2010.png|On-screen logo. Disney Channel 10th Logo.png|Gold and blue version. Disneychannel3-0.png|The HD Logo Disneychannel4.jpg|This logo is resembled to look like the Playhouse Disney logo. Disneychannel5.png|Purple logo Disneychannel6.png|The HD Colors without the mark "HD" DisneyChannel HD.jpg|Disney Channel HD Logo #2 Disneychannel8.png|Christmas logo. Disneychannel9.jpg|A Darker logo. Disney channel original movie logo.png|Original movie logo. Disneychannel11.png|''Liv and Maddie'' logo Disneychannel12.png|''Liv and Maddie'' logo #2 2008 (unused) This logo was intended to be used as part a planned rebrand of the channel in 2008, but this rebrand was aborted for undetermined reasons; the modified version of the 2002 logo as seen above was introduced instead. 2014–present 6355541.png|Green version dcLogo.png|Purple version DisneyChannellogo.png|Pink version emea_dc_logo_gbl_blue_2_2.png|Gray version 4879872.png|Red version Disney Channel 2014 Yellow variant.png|Yellow version DC_2014_3D.png|3D version, used in Germany when the screen bug first appears and also when the name of the show playing appears next to it. DC_2014_hero.svg|2D version DC_OnScreenBug_2014.png|The on-screen bug since 2014. DC_2014_hero_noBG.svg|Logo without filling 2017–present (US, Canada and Latin America only) Main logos DC 2017main-03.svg|Yellow/purple version DC_2017main-01.svg|Yellow/pink version DC 2017main-02.svg DC_2017main-05.svg|Purple/yellow version DC_2017main-08.svg|Pink/yellow version DC_2017main-04.svg|Fandango/yellow version DC_2017main-02a.svg|Light blue/pink version DC_2017main-06.svg|Fandango/blue version DC_2017main-09.svg|Purple/blue version DC_2017main-07.svg|Blue/purple version DC_2017main-02b.svg|Pink/blue version DC_2017main-10.svg|Blue/black version DC_2017main-02c.svg|Fandango/blue version DC_2017main-11.svg|Black/turquoise version DC 2017main-02d.svg DC_2017main-13.svg DC_2017main-12.svg DC_2017_halloween1.svg|Halloween 2017 (1) DC_2017_halloween2.svg|Halloween 2017 (2) DC_2017_halloween3.svg|Halloween 2017 (3) DC_2017_halloween4.svg|Halloween 2017 (4) DC_2017_halloween5.svg|Halloween 2017 (5) DC_2017_halloween6.svg|Halloween 2017 (6) DC_2017_christmas1.svg|Christmas 2017 (a) DC_2017_christmas1_withshadow.png|Christmas 2017 (a, with shadow) DC_2017_christmas2.svg|Christmas 2017 (b) On-air versions DC 2017banner-03.svg|Yellow/purple version DC_2017banner-01.svg|Yellow/pink version DC_2017banner-02.svg|Pink/blue version DC_2017banner-04.svg|Fandango/yellow version DC_2017banner-05.svg|Purple/yellow version DC_2017banner-07.svg|Pink/yellow version DC_2017banner-08.svg|Purple/blue version DC_2017banner-06.svg|Blue/purple version DC_2017banner-02b.svg|Pink/blue version DC_2017banner-09.svg|Blue/black version DC_2017banner-10.svg|Black/turquoise version DC_2017banner-02c.svg|Fandango/blue version DC 2017banner-08b.svg DC_2017banner-ravenshome.svg|Red-violet/orange/white version, used on promos for Raven's Home DC_2017_halloween_banner1.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner2.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner3.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner4.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner5.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner6.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner7.svg DC_2017_halloween_banner8.svg DC_2017_christmas_banner1.svg DC_2017_christmas_banner2.svg DC_2017_christmas_banner3.svg DC_2017_christmas_banner4.svg DC 2017 banner extend1.svg DC 2017 banner extend2.svg DC 2017 banner extend3.svg DC 2017 banner extend4.svg Symbol icons Swatch3.svg|Pink/blue version Swatch5.svg|Blue/purple version Swatch7.svg|Turquoise/black version Swatch8.svg|Black/blue version Swatch2.svg|Yellow/pink version Swatch10.svg|Blue/pink version Swatch11.svg|Turquoise/yellow version Swatch6.svg|Blue/black version Swatch1.svg|Pink/yellow version Swatch16.svg|White/blue version Swatch13.svg|Purple/yellow version Swatch19.svg|Purple/blue version Swatch12.svg|Yellow/black version Swatch9.svg|Turquoise/purple version Swatch17.svg|Black/turquoise version Swatch18.svg|Black/yellow version Swatch4.svg|Yellow/purple version Swatch14.svg|Purple/blue version Swatch15.svg|Yellow/blue version Category:Disney Channel Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company